1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to an electrical card connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical card connector assembly having separate contact modules.
2. Description of Related Arts
China Patent No. 203312488 discloses a card connector comprising an insulative housing, a cover enclosing the housing for forming an accommodation cavity, two groups of terminals, and a detecting terminal. A card connector assembly comprises the card connector and a tray having two card-receiving grooves.
An improved electrical card connector is desired to compensate for the defects in the previous technology.